Vans and recreational vehicles having bed structures therein are well known. Typically, such conventional bed structures can be moved from a first position wherein a couch is provided to a second position wherein a flat bed surface is provided. However, the bed surface is usually narrow and does not provide sufficient room for two people to lay on. Another problem associated with such bed structures is that the cushions or pads which comprise the seat and back rest of the couch often slide apart in both the first couch position and the second bed position such that gaps between the pads exist. Also, conventional bed structures have little, if any, storage behind the couch and minimal storage beneath the couch.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved bed structure for a van or recreational vehicle.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a bed structure for a van or recreational vehicle which provides a bed surface sufficiently large for two people to sleep comfortably.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a bed structure which folds from a couch to a queen size bed.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a bed structure for a vehicle with increased storage area behind and below the structure.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a bed structure having cushions which will not slide with respect to one another when formed into a couch or into a bed surface.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a bed structure which is economical to manufacture, easy to move from one position to another, and durable in use.